Project: New Generation 2 -- Somewhere In Africa
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Sequel to Project: New Generation. - They weren't called for a whole year, but who needed them, The Avengers were back. But, after they were kidnapped by a highly trained criminal mastermind, it's up to their kids to save them, and the world once again.
1. Prologue

**Sequel to my story Project: New Generation. Please visit the poll on my profile!**

* * *

A man paced back and forth in his dark office. Several candles were lit as he mumbled, "Repeat them to me."

A short shaky man said, "Yes master...

_1. Captain America_

_Super Solider. Married to SHIELD agent Margaret Carter III. Has twins named Xavier and Angela. _

_2. Iron Man_

_Genius. Married to his secretary Virginia Potts. One daughter named Emily._

_3. Thor_

_Demigod. Married to scientist Jane Foster. One son named Apollo_

_4. Hawkeye_

_Master Marksman. Married to master assassin Natasha Romanoff. One daughter named Merida_

_5. Black Widow_

_Master assassin. Married to master marksman Clint Barton. One daughter named Merida_

_6. The Hulk_

_Powerhouse. Married to scientist Elizabeth Ross. One son named Daniel._

Will that be all sir?"

"One more thing, call the forces, we will attack in three days. Then you may go home."

"Yes sir and thank you."


	2. It All Begins Now

**Forgot to mention, All rights go to The Avengers and I saw the trailer for Iron Man 3! The movie seems so damn good! A reminder to please answer the poll on my page :D **

* * *

It was the middle of the night at the Rogers Mansion. Peggy and Steve were sleeping in peace when there was a noise at the window. Peggy woke up and looked out the window and saw that nothing was there. When she went back to sleep, a man cut a hole through the window and stepped inside. He looked at Steve and said, "Hello Captain America...I'll be taking you to a new place." He grabbed Steve and tied a handkerchief around his mouth. Steve was fighting back but the man handcuffed him and pulled him out of his room.

After, the same man took a visit to Stark Towers. He muttered to himself, "Better disconnect JARVIS." After JARVIS got disconnected, he went into the elevator. When he arrived at Tony's floor, he went into his room and saw the bright blue light of his arc reactor. He looked at Tony and said, "Hello Iron Man...I'll be taking you to a better place." He grabbed Tony and he said, "Who..what?" When he saw that someone was trying to kidnap him, he tried to call out to Pepper. But he tied a handkerchief around his mouth, and dragged him outside.

Next, he took a visit to The Foster Residence. He cut a large rectangle in the window and climbed inside. He saw Thor and Jane and whispered to himself, "I heard that she is a sound sleeper. Good." He grabbed the handkerchief and said, "Hello Thor...I'll be taking you to your fate." He grabbed Thor and they started to wrestle. Thor asked, "Who sent you?" "You'll see soon." He said as he stabbed him with a tranquilizer. He noticed that the room was a mess. Oh well!

Then, he took a trip to The Banner Home. He got a tranquilizer ready. When he snuck in, he noticed Bruce just lying there. He got the tranquilizer ready but he noticed that Bruce was waking up. When Bruce woke up, he said, "Who the hell are you?" He replied, "Hello Hulk..I'm going to show you your future." He stabbed the tranquilizer into Bruce. When his body was on the ground, he flung him over his shoulder and said, "Oh, that was easier than I thought.

Before he visited his last appointment, he called for backup. "This is Yellow-Jay to base. I'm going to need backup." He said in his walkie-talkie.

"Why?!" The other end said

"I'm at the assassins."

"Ok."

Lastly, the man with three assistants visited the Barton Household. He said, "Ok, you two will get the hawk. I'll get the widow." They nodded their head and climbed through the open window. When the four men were inside. Natasha woke up and said, "Clint! Look!" Clint shot up out of bed and said, "Oh, goddamnit." Natasha and Clint started to fight them, but they were surprisingly experts in mixed-martial arts. But, when they both least expected it, the man and one of his henchmen stabbed one of them with a tranquilizer. The man said, "I'll show you to your new home Black Widow and Hawkeye."

* * *

When Peggy woke up, she noticed that her room was a mess. She gasped and said, "Steve!" But when she looked to her left, she noticed that Steve wasn't there. Peggy got up and looked around their house. "Ok, the kids are there." But, when she continued her search, she noticed that he was nowhere else in their house. But, when she took a closer look in the window, Peggy noticed that someone or something cut a hole in the window. She sat on her bed before saying, "Oh my god, Steve got kidnapped."

Pepper placed her arm on Tony's side of the bed but noticed that he wasn't there. She rose up and said, "JARVIS, where's Tony?" The AI didn't respond. "JARVIS?" Pepper ran to JARVIS's control box and noticed that it got disconnected. She said, "Someone's been messing with this, but who? Only Tony can use this. Emily!" She looked into her room and saw her sleeping. She went back to her room and looked on the security camera's. She watched the footage and said, "Oh my god, Tony got kidnapped."

Jane yawned and said, "Morning Thor." She looked over and noticed that her demigod wasn't there. She peeked in Apollo's room and noticed that he was still there. "Maybe he was on a mission." she looked in his closet and saw his hammer in there. "Oh please no." She looked out the window and saw a huge hole in it. She gasped and sat on her bed she pinched herself thinking it was a dream. It wasn't. "Oh my god, Thor got kidnapped."

Betty woke up and noticed that Bruce wasn't there. "Typical." she muttered to herself. She put on her robe and walked to the lab and noticed that he wasn't there. She peeked in Daniel's room and saw that he was there. She went back to her room and noticed that there was an opening in the window. She called SHIELD and they said that The Avengers weren't on a mission, she sat on her bed and muttered under her breath, "Oh my god, Bruce got kidnapped."

* * *

After their wives got dressed, they headed to SHIELD. Director Bethany Fury said, "Agent Carter. Today is your day , what are you all doing here?"

"Our husbands got kidnapped. Along with Natasha." Peggy told her

"This is serious. Do you know who or what kidnapped them?"

Pepper pulled out a flash drive and said, "Here is the security footage of who kidnapped Tony."

Bethany inserted it into a computer and when she saw the bad guy, she paused the video and said, "This is Co-upsi."

"Co-upsi? Who the hell is that?" Betty asked

"He is a criminal mastermind who committed death of over a thousand in 2001. Ever since that incident, he didn't commit any crimes but we had him under our watch. He is a master at mixed-martial arts and hacking."

"No wonder he could hack into JARVIS's system." Pepper mentioned.

"So what do we do?" Jane asked "None of the regular SHIELD agents can take him down, can they?"

"No they can't Ms. Foster. But I know who can."

Bethany went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a file. She handed it to Peggy and she said, "Project: New Generation? How can they save them?"

"With the right training, they can kick Co-Upsi's dear ass. Now, I need them, who knows what The Avengers are going through...but, I'll be getting them a different way..."


	3. I Need Them

Merida Barton was walking down the hallway of school and while she was passing the exit, Apollo Foster ran beside her and said, "Sup Little Red."

Merida glared at him and said, "What is it ThunderBoy?"

"Nothing, I got a text from my mom to meet her here."

"Weird, so did I."

"I also did." Angela said as her and Xavier walked up to them

"Me too." Daniel approached the gang

"This isn't cool! I'm supposed to go shopping after school!" said none other than Emily Stark.

They all walked in the parking lot and saw Director Bethany Fury. She said, "Hello teens. Hope you all remember me cause I bothered to remember you."

"Two questions, who are we fighting this time? And, why can't our parents do it?" Xavier asked

"One, you are fighting a man named Co-Upsi. And your parents can't fight them because they've been kidnapped by him." They all shared blank faces. "Ok, just come to SHIELD and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

When they arrived at SHIELD, they took a seat at the clear table and Bethany said, "Ok, Co-Upsi is a criminal mastermind. He plans to kill The Avengers before unleashing his plan."

"What are we supposed to do? Kill him?" Angela asked

"If that's what it takes..."

"Where is he?" Merida asked

"Agent Hill..."

Agent Jessica Hill walked up to a computer and said, "We're currently tracking his whereabouts, we'll say so if we get a hit."

Emily walked up to the computer and asked, "How are you tracking him?"

Jessica looked at her and said, "By best match."

"Why don't you just locate my dad's arc reactor?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"My dad worked on an improvement on the arc reactor. It has a GPS in case he's trapped somewhere or in this case kidnapped."

Emily typed down some codes and unlocked a program that's currently tracking down Tony. It read 65%

"Impressive Stark." Daniel said.

"So, what do we do?" Apollo asked

"For now, just go in the training room and start training." Bethany said.

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was so short...but I had writer's block while writing it**


	4. All at Once

**I am really sorry if you're annoyed of hearing this but I just want people to answer the poll on my profile!**

* * *

The Avengers were all in glass cages similar to what they once kidnapped Loki in. Thor's hands were tied up so he couldn't call his hammer. And if Bruce tried to transform into the hulk, they'll shoot him with a tranquilizer. Co-Upsi paced back and forth and said, "I know you very well. But before I get to my plan, I wanna get you on your urge to murder me."

"We already want to murder you! Your just a mental psycho keeping people in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere." Tony admitted

"I was able to bring The Avengers here and place them in glass cages. What's better than that?" Co-Upsi left the room leaving them all in there.

"You know, he does have a point there." Clint said.

"Shut up Birdbrain." Bruce glared at him.

"We need to get out. Who has a plan?" Natasha walked around her cage.

"I cannot summon my hammer Lady Natasha. And Doctor Banner cannot transform into the hulk." Thor mentioned

"If we don't get out soon, they're going to find a way to kill all of us." Tony fiddled with his arc reactor.

Steve gave him a dumbfounded look as he said, "I think that's why he kidnapped us genius."

Natasha took a seat and said, "Look, I doubt that any regular SHIELD agent is able to kick his ass. So who's going to save us?"

Clint muttered under his breath, "I know who..."

"Who?" Bruce questioned the archer.

"Do you guys remember Project: New Generation?"

They all nodded their heads.

"They can save us."

* * *

Emily sat at a SHIELD desk examining the computer that was tracking her dad. It read 85% and just froze. She slapped the computer and mumbled, "Why does the stupid monitor have to freeze now?"

"Because that's as far as it can go." Daniel grabbed the computer mouse and started clicking other links. "The best match it can do is somewhere in Africa."

"But my question is where in Africa?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders as Emily just sighed.

Agent Hill walked up to them and said, "Sorry to kill the moment but-"

"Actually I'm glad you killed the moment." Emily interrupted while fiddling with her hair.

"Anyway, Director Fury needs you in the training room."

They both walked into the training room and saw Director Bethany Fury not wearing what she usually wears. She was wearing a dark red shirt with black capris. She wore her long black hair in a tall ponytail. Bethany glanced at the two kids and blew her whistle. "Ok, since you guys will be facing a serious criminal mastermind, we need to get some serious training."

"How?" Merida asked.

* * *

All of them except for Merida, held a bow dumbfounded. Bethany said, "Ok, the point of this is to work on your aim. Now, shoot!"

Merida shot the arrow straight into the target, "Like a boss." she muttered under her breath.

Xavier managed to shoot the arrow. When he let the arrow fly, it flew broke the window that was at least 3 feet away from the target he was supposed to aim for.

Daniel shot the arrow. But for some reason, the arrow had a mind of its own and decided to fly to the left. It zipped by Bethany's head. "Sorry." he said as he walked away.

Angela held the bow and shot the arrow, the arrow hit _a _target, but not her target. It was right in the middle of Daniel's target. "Shit."

Emily held the bow and gave it a confused look, she got the arrow ready. But right after she let the arrow fly, Bethany screamed, "Emily, your holding the bow the wrong way!" The arrow flew the other way into the door. Agent Carter walked in the door and the arrow skinned her head. "Sorry Agent Carter!"

Apollo said, "This'll be easy..." He let the arrow go and it landed on the outer ring of the target. "Close enough."

* * *

Bethany called in Agent Carter. "You guys will be fighting my loyal agent."

"I have to fight my mom?!" Xavier and Angela exclaimed.

"Yes. You are only allowed to use mixed-martial arts. Agent Carter, which one of these lovely kids would you like to fight first?"

"I'll fight all of them. At once..."


	5. You're Almost Out Of Time

**If you guys have any ideas, feel free to say so in the review and I'll try my best to include it!**

* * *

"The six teens stood in a circle Peggy. "Agent Carter, are you sure about this?" Bethany asked concerned.

"Positive." The British spy replied.

"Ok, but your all fighting on top of mats and the second she knocks you down, your out."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Bethany blew a whistle as they all charged after her. Without thinking, they all decided to run in the middle. Peggy ducked and did a forward somersault away from them. Xavier charged at her but she slid between his legs and grabbed his ankle knocking him down. She was in her ready position as Apollo was running toward her. She placed her hands on Xavier's back and did something like a leap-frog on top of him. Peggy hooked her ankles around his neck sending him to the ground. Emily and Daniel were running from both sides of her. When they were both close enough, she ducked and when they ran into each other, Peggy kicked them off their feet. She noticed Merida and Angela by the gymnastics section. She grabbed the high bar and attached her ankles to Angela shoulders. She did a forward handstand flipping Angela over slamming her to the ground. She got up and noticed that Merida threw a punch that she successfully blocked. Peggy was blocking it with all her strength. She kicked her in the leg. Peggy swung around a pole and kicked Merida in the stomach.

"I'll go back to my paperwork." Agent Carter said while leaving the training room.

Bethany walked to the center of the room and yelled, "THAT WAS AN EPIC FAIL!" she took a deep breath, "We'll work on that."

"When are we going to go?" Xavier asked.

"When we get a better site. Africa is a big continent. We need a specific country and place."

* * *

A masked man walked up to The Avengers and said, "Your time is almost up, seems like nobody is coming to save you."

"Someone will." Tony bravely said. "I hope."

He left them alone and Bruce said, "Wow, I guess that's it. We're goners. Got a plan Captain?"

Steve shook his head. For once, Captain America was the star-spangled man without a plan.

Natasha sulked down in her cage with her head between her knees.

"Tasha? You alright?" Clint asked concerned

"I'm going to die and nobody's able to save us, Clint. Our daughter will be an orphan and we basically neglected her during her childhood." Natasha choked on her words

"Nat...someone will come save us. But I know we will get out of here."

"If someone is coming, it better be soon. As the man in the mask said, our time is almost up." Thor mentioned.

* * *

"STUPID COMPUTER!" Emily said smacking the monitor.

"Emily, you really have to stop hitting the computers." Daniel said.

"But, I'm trying to find where our parents are. I'm trying every possible code I know; and trust me, that's a lot. But it's giving me nothing." she placed her head on the table.

Daniel turned the computer so he can see better. "Let's work together Emily."

Emily slid up and said, "Sure."

"Now tell me, where do master killers usually have their hide-out?"

"Uhh, somewhere abandoned. I guess."

"Ok..." Daniel typed in a code and it showed little flashing lights on where abandoned buildings were. "Now, where can we find, Co-Upsi?"

"Simple." Emily typed the code of the closest match to her dad's arc reactor. "Angola...Daniel, their in Angola. We did it! We found them!"

Emily grabbed him in a huge hug. Daniel said, "We really did."

They both went to Director Fury's office. Both of them stood outside the door. "Should we knock?" Daniel asked.

"A Stark never knocks. Except my mom." Emily threw the door opened and said, "Director, we found them."

"Who?" she wondered.

Emily gave her a dumbfounded look and said sarcastically, "We found Santa Claus. Turns out he was actually on vacation in Hawaii." Daniel and Bethany gave her a confused look. "We found our parents!"

Bethany turned on her laptop and said, "Where? You kids must leave at once."

"He's in an abandoned warehouse in Angola. But we can't leave yet." Daniel said.

"Why Banner?"

"Because we suck. We couldn't even fight Agent Carter. How can we fight a criminal mastermind if we can't even fight a normal SHIELD agent?"

"You have a point there."

"What should we do?" Emily asked.

"Call the others. Make sure their suited up - except you Daniel. Welcome to SHIELD bootcamp."


	6. Battling Monkeys

The kids minus Daniel were suited up and standing in front of Bethany who was once again wearing her black coat. "Ok Avengers, since we now know the location of your parents, we have to start training ASAP. Agreed?" They all nodded their heads. "Ok, when I say what move to do, you do that move right away!"

They all stood in their ready positions as Bethany was yelling random moves at them.

"Forward punch, right-foot kick, high block, right hook." etc "Good job. Now, let's work on aim."

They walked to the targets and Bethany said, "Ok, you may use whatever weapon you have. Daniel, you can borrow my gun." She tossed him a gun. "And shoot."

They all shot their weapons right on the target.

"Impressive. I'm proud of you. Now, since I don'tknow what to expect from him. But, you'll be making your attack soon."

"When's soon?" Angela asked.

"Tomorrow if possible."

* * *

_The next day..._

Agent Hill ran into Director Fury's office. Between breaths, she said, "Director...Co-Upsi sent generic...monkeys...on a...New York City...rampage. These...monkeys...have...double...strength."

"Where are the teens?" she asked.

At that moment, Bethany's cell went off. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Director, this is Xavier. We're on the streets and see the attack. Don't worry, we'll get this done."

* * *

The six teens stood on the streets. "What's the plan Captain?"

"Ok, Iron Girl, I want you to check the perimeter. We don't need these monkeys leaving New York."

"Got it Captain." Emily slammed her face-plate as she flew away.

"Apollo, go to the north section of the city and clear the monkeys. Sharpshooter, go to the east part. Lady Liberty, go to the south part. And, I'll go to the west. Daniel, I want you to smash any monkeys the other guy sets his eyes on."

"Whatever you say Captain." They saw Daniel's eyes turn from brown to that familiar shade of green.

They all went to where they were assigned.

* * *

Emily was flying along the streets shooting rays at monkeys she placed her eyes on. She heard the familiar voice of the AI say, "Emily, incoming call from Mom."

"Oh right, she's at work. But did she have to call now? Put her on."

"Hi Emily. What are you doing right now?"

"Uh..." she looked at the nearest building and saw a bakery. "Buying a crossiant."

Pepper on the other side heard Emily mutter, _'Oh fuck! Stupid monkey!'_

"Emily, what **are **you doing?!" The strawberry blonde commanded.

"Fighting a wild pack of generic monkeys with double their strength; with the others."

"Ok...be safe."

"Ok mom. Love you. Bye!"

JARVIS disconnected the line. Emily took a turn and saw Apollo shooting lightning at the monkeys.

Apollo stood on the street hitting robots with his axe. At one point he said into his earpiece, "How many of these monkeys are there?"

"I don't know. But it has to end at some point." Merida said on the other side.

"Ok Red."

He continued to fight monkeys by the minute. When he threw his axe, he was punching monkeys with his own two hands. But, about five of them jumped on top of him at once. He was trampled and struggling to beat them all up. He did his best to raise his hand and summon his axe. Once he had a firm grip on it, he summoned lightning which made all the monkeys fly away.

"That was easy."

Apollo saw that a gang of monkeys were planning a troop and headed toward him in all directions. He was thinking of what he can do. _'I can't damage New York. What can I do? Wait a minute...'_

He swung his axe in a fast circle making the monkeys fly all over the place. After, Apollo saw the hulk smashing all of them.

"That's taken care of."

Meanwhile, Merida was shooting arrows at monkeys. It was an easy task.

"Guys, is anyone curious on **why** Co-Upsi sent a monkey rampage?" Merida asked

"That's what I'm wondering..." Xavier said.

"Something sounds funny..." Angela said.

"Guys! Stop fighting right now!" Emily warned them. They all lowered their weapons. "This is all a trap! Co-Upsi sent this so we'll be distracted."

"And he's taking that chance to kill our parents." Apollo finished


	7. We're Too Late

The kids ran back to SHIELD. They all saw their mom's standing with sad looks on their faces. Bethany sat on her desk looking depressed.

"What the hell happened?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know how...we're too late." Bethany said.

"For what?" Apollo asked.

"To save them...they're dead."

The six kids looked as if their hearts were ripped out and thrown in the trash. They all went to their moms and started crying. Merida fell to the ground and placed her hands in her palms. Apollo knelt beside her and put his arm around her and said, "It's going to be alright Little Red."

While Apollo was comforting Merida, Xavier said, "Hey! Everyone wipe your tears. Our parents might be dead, but there is still a criminal mastermind out there and we might be his next targets. So suit up and let's go."

They all got their weapons and they were as mad as a human can get.

* * *

"Avengers, your time is up. I will show you to your fate now."

Each of them were handcuffed and had a man holding a gun behind them. They were led to a boat and each man tied a heavy metal ball to their feet. Co-Upsi led them to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and said, "What a shame, after you were kidnapped, your dear children didn't bother to come rescue you."

Two henchmen grabbed each avenger and threw them into the water. All six heroes were sinking toward the ocean floor. Once they reached the bottom, they were all squirming to reach the surface.

* * *

Once the kids reached the abandoned warehouse. They all stood outside his warehouse. Emily scanned the area and noticed something in the water, "JARVIS, try to do a better scan on what that is."

_''It seems to be six people. The Avengers to be exact," _The AI responded

"Seriously?!"

_"Yes. Miss. Stark."_

"Guys, before we visit Co-Upsi, we have to save our parents in the ocean."

"What the hell does that mean Emily?" Daniel asked.

"JARVIS did a scan of the area, it turns out that he drowned them in the ocean."

"What a sick freak." Angela said with a weird face.

They all found a boat and drove out to the middle of the ocean, Emily said, "Stop! Around here."

"Ok, grab your parents. Sharpshooter, grab Hawkeye and Lady Liberty, grab the Black Widow."

They both nodded their heads as Daniel hulked out and they all dove into the water.

When they reached the bottom, the teens found a weapon to destroy the chain connecting them to the metal ball and carried them up to the surface. When they all reached the top, they placed their parents on the boat.

"How are they?" Apollo asked.

"Unconscious." Merida said.

"I called SHIELD to bring them in. They should arrive soon." Emily told them.

"Now to the big guy..." Angela said.

* * *

The kids stood outside the warehouse and Merida asked, "How should we get in? Sneak in or barge in?"

Emily turned towards The Hulk and said, "Hulk, why don't you knock?" **(BTW, I got that from Avengers: EMH)**

The Hulk smirked and smashed the door down. When they walked in, Co-Upsi's army of men at the other end pointing their machine guns at them. They got their weapons ready. The two groups ran toward the center of the room and...

***Cue dramatic bright light***


	8. I'll Call If I Need You Again

The teens were fighting all the henchmen as fast as they could. Sharpshooter was shooting her arrows, Iron Girl was hitting them with repulsive rays and The Hulk was smashing. After they were all dead, they all ran upstairs to meet Co-Upsi. When they reached the top, they got their weapons ready and found Co-Upsi in front of them.

"Nice to see that you actually bothered to come." he said softly. He walked closer toward them, "You can try, but not succeed."

Co-Upsi grabbed his gun and shot the pipe above them that sent smoke into the room. He started shooting his gun all around the room. Sharpshooter hopped onto the ground and started to shoot arrows at him. Apollo was trying to shoot lightning at him. Iron Girl was aiming her repulsive rays at him. Lady Liberty and Captain America were kicking and punching him. After the hulk managed to get a hold of him. Co-Upsi spat out some blood and said, "Very good Avengers. But is that all you got?"

He ripped himself out of the hulk's arms and grabbed Merida by her neck. She dropped her bow and he held her out the window where the ocean settled below. Apollo readied his axe as he said sternly, "Put her down."

"Why Apollo? You care for the girl?"

"Yes, I do."

Merida glanced a small smile at the demigod as she said, "Excuse me, I've got something to do." She kicked Co-Upsi in the stomach. He lost his grip of her and dropped her. She grabbed the edge and hoisted herself up and grabbed her bow. The hulk slammed Co-Upsi against the wall. He stumbled backwards and looked up to see Lady Liberty pointing her gun at him. "Just surrender, you know that you're going to lose eventually."

"We can change that." he grabbed her gun shoved it in his pocket.

Captain America whipped his shield at him which hit him in the chest as he hopped onto Iron Girl's back. She stumbled as she mumbled, "What the hell?"

She flew backwards as she slammed him against the wall. He got up and said, "You will never defeat me Avengers."

"Watch us..." Apollo said as the hulk grabbed him and smashed him towards the ground.

"Is he dead?" Captain America asked.

Apollo summoned some lightning and sent it toward Co-Upsi. "He is now."

* * *

When they returned to SHIELD, they changed into their normal clothes. Pepper had to take an important call. She stepped in the hallway leaving Emily in her dad's hospital room in a dingy chair. Daniel walked in and asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's breathing; I can tell you that." she looked at him and asked, "Aren't you supposed to visit your dad?"

"The nurse walked in and she had to do some tests so she told me to leave."

"And you came here?"

"Pretty much."

Emily stood up and walked beside him. "Daniel, I just wanna thank you for everything. Helping me find our parents. Everything."

"Anytime Em. That's what friends or team-mates are for."

They both looked at each other with silence in the room.

"Come on Emily! Just kiss the boy." said the cocky voice of Tony Stark.

"Dad!" she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Don't hug me. You left someone hanging." he jestered a hand toward Daniel. She gave him a _'thanks for killing the moment' _look. "Fine, pretend I'm not here." he said as he turned around and fell asleep.

She walked beside Daniel and bit her lower lip. "Now this just got awkward."

"Emily, this doesn't have to be awkward."

"What do you mea-" she got interrupted by Daniel's kiss. Tony quickly woke up and took a picture with his cell phone.

Pepper walked in the room to Emily and Daniel kissing. She pulled out her phone and took a picture.

* * *

Merida sat in her dad's hospital room reading a book when the demigod Apollo walked in. "Hi, Little Red."

"Hey."

"How are they doing?" He grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

"They're alive." They both shared a moment of silence. "Apollo, when we were battling Co-Upsi, he was choking me and he asked if you cared about me and you said you did. Did you really mean that?"

"Yes. I'm a man of my word."

"Since when?"

"Since this..." He placed a small kiss on her lips. When they separated, Merida did a small giggle and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"That's my girl." Clint said as he sat up.

"Dad, we're you watching?" she demanded.

"Maybe..."

* * *

Angela and Xavier sat in their dad's hospital room.

"Angela? You think dad will wake up?" he asked

"He has to. He can't be a living legend if he's not living."

"Where's mom?"

"I think Bethany called her in for something."

At that moment, both started to play on their phones. After a bit, Angela said, "Xavier, I just noticed that someone's always kidnapping The Avengers, what if this keeps going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that all we're doing our whole lives is saving our parents. Is that all that Project: New Generation is about?"

"No. It's about saving the world when our parents are long gone. They just call us to save our parents before some dumbass decides to rule over the world"

After a while, Steve woke up and said, "Where am I?"

"Dad? You're at the SHIELD hospital room." Xavier said.

"What year is it?"

"Don't worry dad, you weren't asleep for many years." Angela said.

* * *

After they all woke up, Bethany said, "Thank you once again."

"No problem." Xavier said.

"I'll call if I need you again..."

* * *

**And that's the end od Project: New Generation 2. Sorry for the crappy ending. Please let me know if you'd like to see a third one. And please visit the NEW poll on my page.**

_**~Mysterygal5**_


End file.
